Thundercats Lion-o on another planet
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o goes on a solo mission with the Feliner. The other Thundercats feel he is ready for this although Snarf isn't to sure. Lion-o is heading for a planet with Thunderian refugees. He crashes the Feliner on the planet he was heading too. A female Thunderian finds him and nurses him back to health. They soon fall in love. Will she go with Lion-o or stay?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was getting ready for his first solo mission in the Feliner. He was packing what he needed. "Lion-o I don't think you are ready for this," Snarf said.

"I am Snarf if I don't do this I can never prove to the other Thundercats that I can handle things like this myself." Lion-o said.

"Okay, but you can't blame me for worrying," Snarf said.

Lion-o finished packing and prepared the Feliner for take off. "Be careful Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

"So you are going to a planet full of refugees?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes, we got a message from them they want know if there are other Thunderians out there, so I'm going to let them know there are more of us out there. I might be able to help them for a while and see if we can ever offer them some help." Lion-o said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, I can't help but worry," Snarf said.

"I know but trust me I'll be fine," Lion-o said.

"Okay but make sure you get enough food and rest while on your mission, I want you to stay healthy," Snarf said.

"I will Snarf but you don't have to tell me that I'm not a kid anymore," Lion-o said.

"I know," Snarf said.

Then Lion-o took off in the Feliner. So far so good. All the stars were amazing and he was looking for the planet of refugees. He saw the planet and came in for a landing. But there was a storm going on. "Whoa!" Lion-o said. Lighting struck the Feliner and it started to go down. "Got to get control back!" he said. Then the ship came crashing down.

Lion-o was badly injured but he would survive. He was in a lot of pain then he passed out. A female Thunderian was nearby and saw what had happened. She was a lioness that was Lion-o's age. She went to see if the pilot was alright. She saw Lion-o was badly injured. She carefully took him out and brought him to her house.

Then she took off his clothes to look at his wounds. Lion-o had a few cuts from the glass and several other injuries. The lioness had a specail scanner her friend invented it can be used to look at injuries and determine them. He gave her the prototype. She turned it on and it scanned Lion-o.

"Okay, broken leg, dislocated shoulder, bumped head, several cuts, and broken wrist." she said. Then she began to treat him. She stitched the cuts closed and bandaged them, splinted his leg, put his shoulder back in place, bandaged his wrist and then bandaged his head. She put his clothes back on and got him in comfortable position in bed.

Lilian then puts ice on his injuries. "Poor guy," she said. Then began to cook.

Lion-o was starting to come to he felt so sore he felt the some parts of his body were cold. He also felt hot and sweaty. He groaned when tried to move.

"Stay down," the lady said.

Lion-o saw her face she looked like an angel. "Are you angel?" he asked.

"No, my name Lilian," she said.

"Where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You are on planet Tren a planet for Thunderian refugees," Lilian said.

"I know that I came here to meet with them I received message from them on third earth," Lion-o said.

"Oh you are in my house," Lilian said. "I found you in crashed ship in fields where I grow herbs." she said. "Who are you?' she asked.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," he said.

Lilian did a respectful bow. "You don't have to bow," Lion-o said. Then he grimaced.

"Are you in pain?' Lilian asked.

"Yes, I ache all over." Lion-o said.

Lilian got some medicine. "Swallow this, this medicine is made of an herb that is natural pain reliever." she said.

Lion-o swallowed it he made a face. "I know, it tastes bad, but it's good sign that means it's good for you," she said.

Lilian then touched his face it felt warm. "You seem to have a fever." she said.

"I know I feel so hot sweaty." he said.

"Don't worry I got some fever reducing medicine." she said. Then gave it to Lion-o. "Now get some rest," she said.

Lion-o began to sleep. Lilian finished cooking and ate her dinner and then sat at Lion-o's bedside. She even place a cold rag on his head to help bring down his fever.

Lion-o woke up the next morning and saw Lilian he felt his face heat up. "Morning Lilian," Lion-o said.

"Morning Lion-o," she said. She felt his face. "No fever good, how's the pain?" she said.

"The throbbing stopped." he said.

"Good now I'm going to make a nice breakfast." she said.

"Great I'm hungry," Lion-o said.

Lilian started to make the food and came over to Lion-o. Since Lion-o had injured both of his arms she had to feed him. "Okay, Lion-o I know this might be embarrassing for you but both of you arms are injured so I have feed you," she said.

"I'll live," Lion-o said.

She began to spoon feed him a nice warm porridge. "This very good Lilian," Lion-o said. She was an amazing cook.

"Thank you," she said. "Oh you have some on your face," she said. Then wiped it clean.

Lion-o felt amazed by Lilian. Lilian was being a very good nurse. Who knows what this might lead to?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilian was tending to Lion-o. "Okay, Lion-o I need to change your bandages." she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and he held still.

Once she was finished she made lunch. It was wonderful stew. "Lilian you are a wonderful cook," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o you really know how to charm a girl." Lilian said blushing. While tending to Lion-o she felt affection for him. He was strong, kind and so much more. Lion-o felt strong feelings for Lilian she was amazing. Tending to his wounds and feeding him because his arms were injured and she had so many good qualities.

Everyday she changed Lion-o's bandages and fed him his meals. Lion-o felt better with each passing day. Three weeks later Lilian checked on his injuries. "Lion-o looks like you are all healed up." she said.

"I feel great and it's all because of the tender care you gave," Lion-o said.

Lion-o began to fix the Feliner with some of the other Thunderians' help. "Thank you all so much," Lion-o said.

"No problem anything for a fellow Thunderian." one of them said.

Soon it would be time for Lion-o to head back. He didn't want to be without Lilian. He turned to her and held her shoulders. "Lilian come with me," he said.

"Lion-o I don't know," she said.

"Please I love you Lilian and I don't want to know life without you," Lion-o said.

"I don't want to know life without you either." Lilian said. "I'll go, let me pack my things. So can be ready when the ship is repaired." she said. Then came back with her stuff and put it on the Feliner. Lion-o helped her on board. "Ready to go?' Lion-o asked.

"I sure am," Lilian said.

They took off for Third earth. The other Thundercats were worried about Lion-o he hadn't contacted them in a long time. "Come in Cat's lair, Lion-o calling Cat's lair," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o why haven't you called?" Snarf asked.

"It's a long story, now I'm almost back to Third earth now and I have someone I would like you to meet," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

The Feliner landed in front of Cat's Lair. Lion-o explained how he crashed and how Lilian saved him. "Thank you Lilian you really helped him out," Panthro said.

"It was no trouble really, I was happy I could help." Lilian said.

Lion-o held Lilian close. The other Thundercats the two of them closely embrace. They could see that these two were in love. "I see you two formed a close bond," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Lilian began to blush they were pretty embarrassed.

"Yeah we did, but we really do love each other," Lion-o said.

They were going to hold a big wedding they invited their friends.

It was a wonderful wedding. "May introduce you to the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said being the second in command he had the authority to wed Lion-o and Lilian.

Then Lion-o and Lilian went on their honeymoon.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
